X Marks The Spot
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Sometimes when you confess your feelings, it's not that hard as it is made out to be. Pucketine.


**_X Marks The Spot._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Sometimes when you confess your feelings, it's not that hard as it is made out to be, Pucketine._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Cat, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that._**

 ** _Author Notes: It's been quite a while since I written anything related to S &C, but it's kinda hard to do so when no new episodes air thanks to an untimely cancellation, am I right?_**

 ** _Just so you guys know the italics are meant to be the inner thoughts of both Sam and Cat._**

 ** _Anyway, hopefully I'm not rusty enough writing for our favourite "Odd Couple."_**

* * *

"Hey, Red" Sam greeted her roommate as soon as she entered their home.

"Hey Blondie" Cat enthusiastically waves from the kitchen "I'm making meatballs!"

"Yum!" The older girl said, saliva coming out of her mouth as she began to make smacking noises, ready to eat as many "heavenly meatballs" as her friend was capable of making.

"That's the perfect pre-dinner snack!" Sam grinned "Which reminds me, I just got paid from our latest babysitting job"

"You were babysitting _**without**_ me?" Cat asked innocently, maybe even a bit hurt "You never done that before"

"Uh, yeah I have" Sam countered "You just haven't been around much lately, because of your _boyfriend_ "

"Oh right"

"Which is why I thought that maybe we can go to Bots tonight to catch up... You know, just the two of us?"

"I'm Sam sorry," The redhead apologised. "But I have a date with Robbie, that's why I was making the meatballs, so you wouldn't have to wait up for me"

Cat look up at her roommate when she's done and feels really, _**really**_ bad and guilty when she see Sam's beamed face has fallen.

 _"She has been waiting everyday to hang out with me, but now that I'm Robbie's girlfriend, I go everywhere with him and we spend time with each other as much as possible. Not that I don't mind…sometimes…It's just that I would like to spend time with my best friend, Sam."_

"Maybe another time then"

Sam's disappointment hit Cat, _**hard**_.

 _"I can't help it, I would love to have some girl time with her, now I do love Robbie, I really do, but I'm not sure how I can neglect my best friend any longer…It's killing me, and I think Sam feels the pain too."_

Trying to get rid of the elephant in the room, Cat looked at the older girl instantly as if a light bulb turned on above my head. "How about we see that movie you been wanting to see? The remake of the Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

That amazed Sam considering the redhead was a weeny when it came to horror films "You sure?"

"Yeah, we can sing along the songs and have a blast!" Cat clapped cheerfully "That was the night will be less scary"

"As much as ai would love that" Sam said half-sarcastically "Don't you have _**another**_ date with Robbie to go to that day?" She asked.

On her part, Cat closed her eyes thinking about her calendar and the days that she was meant to go spend with Rob…and unfortunately, she's right.

 _"It's the night of Robbie's big ventriloquist debut, oh darn it!"_

The realisation was unmistakable in Cat's eyes, she sighed sadly. That in turn made Sam to become even more bummed. _"I'm beginning to hate that geek_ " She thought hatefully _"He's taking my Cat away from me!"_

Except she wasn't hers to begin with.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm really sorry."

"If you were _really_ sorry you would've cancel your date with the dork and hang out with me. Remember me? Your Roommate? Your coworker _**and**_ more importantly you best friend?" She rolls her eyes and is about to make a run out of their apartment.

The petite girl tried to catch up to her so she'll stop with this attitude and behavior but by the end of it all Cat couldn't blame Sam for acting this way.

 _"But she has to know what it's like in my shoes"_ Cat thinks exasperatedly _"Or maybe she does **know** what it's like, but doesn't want to believe it. I have no clue. I don't know what's going on in that girl's head sometimes."_

"Sam!" She put a hand on her shoulder and tighten hed grip on it. Using all the (very weak) strength the redhead could muster. But she was at the very least able to turn Sam around just to be able to face each other.

She does not have a very happy face on and her blue eyes narrows dangerously at her roommate, Cat knew her anger was justified, they haven't been together in quite a while after all.

 **" _What!?"_** Sam inquires icily.

Which hurts Cat to hear her use that tone with her.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry, really sorry for neglecting you and making you feel like the third wheel. I never wanted you to feel that way and if makes you feel any better I'll make Robbie apologize to you too when he comes over."

Her response was a disbelieving scoffs. "I _**don't**_ need that dweeb's apology…"

"OK, then how about this?... We'll have a talk, all three of us. Just listen to him, Sam. _Please_... Just don't walk away."

She took a step very close to her so they could meet eye to eye.

 _"I know that she'll make an honest answer, the **right** one."_

* * *

 **"**... _Please_... Just don't walk away."

 _"Ugh, now she's going to make those damn puppy dog eyes."_

And Cat just did that, those big brown eyes made her look like freaking _**Bambie**_.

 _"Guess that makes me Thumper."_ Sam thought somewhat annoyed _"I'll never know how she makes her eye turn so freaking big, it can't be normal"_

Needless to say, she gave in, taking a step forward…and it is a very huge step forward to the blonde, then _" Oh...oh, shit…"_

The scent of Cat's perfume and the shampoo brand that she uses wafts into Sam's nostrils as she inhaled, she recognised the smell like a mixture of coconut and strawberry.

 _"Ummm... I never thought coconut and strawberry would smell so good together."_

The minute she smelled that, Sam tried (somewhat miserably" to restrain herself to not make any type of sounds that would come out as sexual, because in all honesty she was so close to make a moan that would probably freak the redhead out.

 _"Cat's just so beautiful and perfect that I don't want anyone to take her away from me. But bad luck ck just had to bite me in the ass, she just **has** to be taken by the dork that's doesn't need to be in my life but sadly... He is... But what if he wasn't? I could easily kidnap him, ditch him in the forest and Cat would be none the wiser"_

That idea soon went out the window the moment the redhead's name came up, as much as Sam hated the curly haired boy, Cat was quite infatuated with him for whatever reason and as much as she wanted to rip him apart, she could never do that to her friend/secret crush.

 _"The story of my life, first Carly, now Cat."_ Sam thought darkly _"Robbie Shapiro just had to take the girl in my life that I love."_

Like the saying goes, life's not fair.

 _"Ugh, I don't know what kind of freaky magic powers he has that he was able to sweep Cat off her feet and got her to date him." Sam thought in disgust "I mean he must have come up with a magical way to get Cat in the first place, maybe Jade had something to do with that?"_

Sam almost burst out laughing at that.

 _"As if, she's more likely to cause a curse than to help someone"_ She believed in amusement _"Still, it's quite a mystery, he's not good looking,nor strong or even date worthy but whatever it is, I want their relationship to end. Cat Valentine is mine and only mine. She is my best friend, my coworker, my roommate, I wish she was my lover, my everything... Yeah she is my everything and no geek is going to tear that apart."_

 _I don't think I'm ever going to find out Cat's reasoning behind her dating such a loser, she can do so much better, maybe it's pity?"_ Sam reasoned _"If so, then it would make perfect sense, she does have a big heart after all."_

She stare into Cat's chocolate brown eyes…

 _"I could just stare into them forever...Her eyes is the most beautiful shade of brown that I've ever seen... Brown, my favourite color for a brand new reason... Meatballs are good but Cat's eyes are a thousand times better... Ok maybe not that much better, still...Maybe half? She does provide me with food after all, my innocent chef... I could call her that"_

Sam's stare intensified as she ironically began to think of _cute_ little pet names for the petite girl in front of her, sadly reality struck and she blue eyes connected with those brown owns, she saw Cat pleading that Sam would actually listen to Shapiro for once which is something that is very challenging for the juvenile delinquent.

 _"But if it comes down to it, I would do it only for her which I did. Not because I felt compelled to because I wanted to. I would do **anything** to make her happy."_

It took Sam every single amount of strength she has to not to tilt her head slightly and lean forward to kiss her inviting, plump lips. She bit her tongue and swallowed hard trying to fight it. Trying to fight that urge.

The blonde sighed dejectedly, rolling her blue eyes, acting as her regular self so that Cat wouldn't suspect a thing. "Fine, I promise I'll try to not cause him any harm when he opens his mouth"

Cat'sface beamed into excitement like an adorable five year old little girl.

She knew it was the closest Sam would ever come to being reasonable, so as a reward, Cat quickly arms wrapped her arms around her friend and she squeezed her tightly. Not enough that she could actually cause any harm.

 _"As if"_

But it still was enough that Sam desired the unholy wish that Cat would freely roam around her body wherever she pleased for as long as possible.

Without another word, Sam returned the hug, making sure to not be to rough on her red headed crush.

Said girl hands slowly leaves the blonde, then much to her surprise she feels those very lips she wished to kiss onto her cheek.

Her eyes widened, Sam was about to ask her if she knew what she just did, but by the smiling look on her face, it was crystal clear Cat knew what she was doing.

Then the front door opened.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie greeted cheerfully "Ready to go?"

 _ **"Goddamn it!"**_

* * *

Cat couldn't help but share Sam's sentiment as Robbie walked into the apartment and he gives her a kiss on the cheek like she had given Sam seconds ago.

He puts his right arm around his girlfriend's waist protectively. "Um hi Sam" He said her name casually fearfully, which wasn't out of the norm, after all Sam was pretty scary.

" _Miss_ Shapiro." She said insultingly, Sam would never refer to Robbie as a guy until he "grew a pair" around her, as she so eloquently put it.

 _"I hate it when they act like this. Why can't they just get along?"_ Cat thought in dismay.

"Robbie before we go to our date, we need to have a talk. The three of us and it's kind of important," The redhead told him holding his and Sam's hand as she took them directly towards the couch.

Cat took a seat between them as they started having their discussion. "We can't keep going out on tons of dates and forget our friends. Friends like Sam and friends from Hollywood Arts. We can't neglect them and we should hang out with them more oft n than note, I love that you want to spend some time together, but I shouldn't be the centre of your universe, there are others who you could also hang out with, I don't want you to suddenly feel all alone someday just because you thought I was more important than your social life"

"However anemic it may be" Sam pointed out with a sneer.

 _ **"SAM!"**_

"It's ok Kitty Cat" Robbie said, I know she has no respect for me but I want to tell you that I fully understand what you're saying and that I'm willing to try to make you happy"

Cat look over at Sam wondering if she has a say in this. "Do you have anything you would like to share, Sam? You know as long as it's not offensive?"

The blond shook her head, which wasn't that surprising, after all Sam was not the type of person who expresses her feelings and emotions. "You pretty much covered everything Cat... Which is a first"

She then cringed inwardly at the unintended quip.

However Cat didn't think much of it, she just stared at her friend's face a little to close for comfort.

 _"Oh hell no!"_ Sam mentally cursed _"Why must you do this to me Cat?! Don't you see you're practically inviting me to kiss you?!"_

Said redhead wondering if she's telling the truth because over time she had come to understand how big of a a pro Sam is at lying. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Silence befallen on the trio for some time, it became quite unbearable than Robbie decided to cough as loudly as he could "Do you still want to go? Or are you any second thoughts?"

Cat took one cautious look at Sam before turning to him responding. "None," She say confidently. "Let's go."

Cat and Robbie soon left afterwards.

Leaving a very pissed off blonde behind.

"What the hell does _**he**_ have that _**I**_ don't?"

* * *

Robbie was talking about something that Rex did to him earlier that day but in all honesty Cat just zoned out, finding it more interesting the sound she makes as she loudly and busily slurped hed favourite smoothie that's Strawberry Splat.

 _"It's mine and Sam's favorite smoothie. …I miss Sam on days like these when some of our dates are sorta boring."_

Cat has slowly but surely come to realize it's not the same without her feisty blonde roommate making creative jabs every now and then to whoever managed to was her off at any given time.

 _"It's not the same without her wherever I'm out with Robbie, Whenever we watch movies whether it's in theaters or at my place, I expect to hear her make a comment, a remark, or her loud laugh even, but none of these happen. Nothing is the same without Sam."_

Robbie obliviously continued to have his one way conversation, thinking Cat was paying attention when things couldn't be farther from the truth, her body was present but her mind was in La La land.

 _"I miss her love and cravings for meat, torturing Dilben, playing with my hair, kissing my cheek, telling me stuff I didn't know before, she's so smart and casting with me, I just love it when she's…being there for me._ " Cat thought dreamily _"I suppose Robbie does the nice stuff now…it almost feels like he's a replacement…which makes me feel guiltier because I don't want to think him that way. He really is really a great guy. A guy that once I thought stolen and won my heart, but he lost grip of it and my heart has fallen into the hands of someone else's…the hands that belong to my scary best friend."_

"…Cat? Kitty Cat are you even listening to me?"

Said girl look up at him, his voice had broken her train of thoughts, she was a bit embarrassed to say the least, which could be seen as she twirled the straw around with my fingers. "You said something about a... A tutu?"

He sighs and mumbles something She couldn't make out. "No I wasn't... So you _weren't_ listening to me"

"I'm sorry Robbie, I just had some things on my mind… ok that's a lie I only been thinking of one thing.."

"Which is?"

"Sam."

The curly haired teenager raises his eyebrows in surprise.

That immediately made Cat begin to worry about his thoughts and reactions on how he would take it when she would come out of the closet to him.

"About Sam?" He repeated.

Cat nodded slowly resisting the urge to bite her bottom lip.

"What were your thoughts about Sam?"

"I miss her," The redhead admitted "I miss that I hardly spend any time with her, we hardly babysit together anymore It's just not the same and I guess it's finally taking a toll on me from being so Sam-less."

To his credit, Robbie didn't interrupt, he just listened, his heart beat becoming louder with every passing second, almost as if he knew what was coming.

"Everything that I miss about Sam and the things that she could've done to make me happy"

In a dark way Cat was talking as if her roommate was dead (not that realised that) but she really isn't. "She's just not with us…she's not with _**me**_."

After such a vague explanation, Robbie finally "I admit I have to agree that you just aren't the same with me like you are with Sam"

Cat smiled grateful at her (ex?)boyfriend because he actually does care for her which doesn't mean he hates her that badly like She fearfully thought he would.

"But _please_ don't tell her that," He quickly adds, which of course Cat promised him She wouldn't. "Do you think that we should…break up?"

He croaked the last part as if it physically hurt him to even contemplate such a thing! Cat of coursed noticed his body language, which only added to the guilt, after all you would have to be blind and deaf to not notice How heartbroken he seemed when spoke those words, unfortunately for him, Cat couldn't help but agree with him, though he need to know the sole reason.

"I was thinking on the way here about what you said to Sam and I earlier. I know you and Sam are very good friends, but I think there's something more to that. Is there?"

"Robbie , I think I'm gay…" She confessed quietly, he didn't say a word.

Cat mistook his silence for ignorance and felt the need to clarify. "When I said I'm gay I meant that I'm a lesbian, you know? A girl who likes girls"

"No, no I get it" He responded "I kinda thought so when I see you and Sam together and the rumors around school. I didn't want to believe it because I thought you were actually meant for me, but... I can see you never were"

"I'm so sorry, Robbie" Cat apologies "I never wanted to hurt you"

"I knew it was too good to be true" He said pathetically "I mean why would a girl like you ever fall for a girl like me?"

The redhead puts her hand on top of his "Just because I don't like you that way, it doesn't mean I don't love you, you been my friend for as long as I can remember and I don't want to lose that, so Robbie, believe me when I tell you that there is someone out there for you, you never gave up on me when I tried to find that special someone and I will not give up on you on your quest"

"Thanks Kitty Cat" Robbie smiled weakly "Want me to drive you back to your place?"

"Would you?" She asked hopefully "I'm sorry if I sound to eager it's just..."

"I get it... You want to confess your undying love for her"

"Pretty much."

* * *

"Saaaaammmyyyy!"

The blonde loudly groaned _**"WHAT?"**_

"Don't yell" She playfully ordered as she entered their room, she walked towards Sam's side of the bedroom, where her friend was unceremoniously laying on her bed, Cat didn't say anything as she sat down on it.

"Not that I mind, but why are you over here? I thought you and the dork were out on a date?"

"We were and we broke up." She replied back as if it didn't bother her, but Sam got the wrong type of vibe, which impulsively got her to think the worse case scenario.

 _"What did he do to her?"_

"Why?" Sam asked her roommate, itching to know the reason. Plus it also showed Cat that she was able to express empathy at least when it came to her.

Brown eyes met with blue eyes.

Sam suddenly touched her neck nervously, as if she could feel her heart in her throat! so she figuratively swallow it to go down where it belongs.

"Because I've fallen in love with someone else." Cat's face moves closer and closer to the older teen as she said those words.

 **"Who?"** Sam all but shouted, wanting to know who was the next person who had caught the redhead's affection so she could murder him.

But before any more homicidal thought could come up within the confines of her mind, Cat's lovely and luscious lips met Sam's like the blonde always dreamed and hoped they would be.

Sam of course claimed her lips as she kissed her back.

Cat kissed the older girl deeper and Sam kiss her bottom lip. Both of the redhead's hands are onto the blonde's shoulders pushing her down onto the bed as they started to kiss each other more passionately.

Sam brushed her silky artificial red hair hair that's covering her beautiful face and began to kissed her even harder. After some hours or minutes later, they didn't know or cared the girls were done making out.

 _"I can't believe that I made out with my best friend, the one girl that I will ever love."_

"Does that answers your question?"

"I dunno" Sam teased "Maybe I still need you to explain things a little more clearly"

"Ok then" Cat said.

The redhead got out of the bed, much to Sam's confusion.

Everything was explained as Cat took her friend's words seriously, she soon had to plush toys in her hands "When two people love each other..."

"Oh my god... Cat!" Sam shouted "That's not what I meant!"

"Really?" She asked back "So what did you mean?"

"That we should continue making out!"

Realization struck the younger girl _"Ohhhhhh"_

 _"She may be a little slow, but she's mine"_

* * *

 ** _So Sam was right, Cat was just with Robbie out of pity, who else saw that one coming?_**

 ** _For those of you who don't remember, Cat stated in the Killer Tuna special that she believes Sam is the scariest girl she knows with Jade occupying the second place._**

 ** _Also, you might think Cat was partly OOC, the reason for that is because I believe that had the series lasted more than one season, she would have grown in character the more she lived with Sam but at the same time would revert to the childish state from time to time._**

 ** _So, ultimately what did you guys thought of this piece of work? Was it Good? Bad? In between?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
